Lack of visibility within a conduit makes monitoring fluid flow a difficult task. For instance, monitoring state of sewer pipes might involve manually monitoring state of sewage waste inside the sewer. Manually monitoring fluid flow in such a manner may be a distasteful task. However, the distasteful task is unavoidable since the conduit needs to be monitored for presence of blockage. Flow rate and transferred fluid quantity may act as indicators to determine the presence of blockage in the conduit.
The flow rate and the transferred fluid quantity may act as indicators to presence of blockage because the flow rate may decrease and the transferred fluid quantity may increase in case of a blockage in the conduit. In order to avoid costly regular interruptions that might adversely affect normal operations, for instance in the industrial applications, the blockage in the conduit needs to be determined well-in advance. There is also a need for monitoring the fluid flow automatically rather than manually.